bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kodokor12
Welcome Yo, Kodokor12! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Winxrainbowix (Talk) 09:07, January 6, 2012 Episode names All episode names in the articles should be italicized. Also, make sure that you are using the commas appropriately. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 02:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Warning The Trivia section is for information that would not be noticed at first. The fact that Anchorsaur and Hammersaur were both not released is extremely obvious. This is your second warning. One more equals a block. :::- Bendo ''-'' Another day gone, another night's dawn. 00:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :::- Bendo ''-'' Another day gone, another night's dawn. 01:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Please stop putting Reptak in Tigerra's Image Gallery. Only time will tell. DGK 13:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Read my previous message on your talk page; you obviously didn't heed to a word I said. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 07:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Warning For badge spamming on episode pages and stub pages. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 08:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Please Don't Hello, please refrain from adding redundant categories to the bakugan articles. Thanks! Have a good night. Kellyn|Talky 09:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Kodokor!, a Good day, huh? Barcibal (talk) 02:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) heyo Barcibal (talk) 04:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Edits. Stop making pointless edits. Only time will tell. DGK 13:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I'm glad you liked my art. I have more on deviantart, Just ask if you'd like the link. Also you forgot to put your signature when you left me that message, I found it was you by scrolling through the wiki activity. This fire grows high 15:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply. Okay, but some of them weren't needed like telling that "Frosch was killed when this happened" we already know that he's dead. Only time will tell. DGK 19:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please do not make random blogs on this wiki. That goes on Bakugan Random Talk Wiki. http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The Legacy, born from a dream. 10:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Aye. The Warriors series is indeed popular. RE: Robotallion I'll make the Ball Form. Also, you mind posting his Warrior Form on my Talk Page in a new message? March 4, 2012 17:31 PM I'm on chat now. Was bit busy before, so I didn't reply until after you left. -- TRIPLE SNIVY THREAT! 12:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Brawler Battles against the Legendary Soldiers So are the Bakugan used against the Brawler who challenged their corresponding attribute Legendary Soldier also illusions (beside the Legendary Soldier themself who were real) alongside the Brawler they faced? To say, was the only real combatant faced by the Brawlers and Masquerade the Legendary Soldiers themselves? E.G. Was Exedra the only real/non-illusion Bakugan that Dual Hydranoid fought? KillerBird (talk) 03:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HI Admin Congrats on being approved as an Admin. I'm pretty sure that you already know our rules, but if you need a refresher, go here. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 17:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... Kodok, as per the last block, just ignore and block. Gives them less satisfaction than a paragraph. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your message my wall--Yolo (talk) 19:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I know. Just being nice.:)--Yolo (talk) 23:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just started playing bakugan. Mine so far are Angelo/Diablo Preyas (ventus) and some type of subterra scoipion that shoots out a claw. I am getting the Bakugan:Batte Brawlers Video that comes with white naga (which will be my guardian bakugan. I was wondering, how do you use white naga in the game? (Shadowgaze2 just call me shadowgaze) I know that but I mean in the video game (shadowgaze2) Oh I thought you could use it in the special addition.(shadowgaze2) Reply The perfect bakugan I love to use darkus types. So I need a Darkus bakugan that looks like a dragon that has 1000g or more. Also on the list of administrators is says that one is inactive. So how do I run for administrator.Shadowgaze2 (talk) 00:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Shadowgaze2 Perfect Bakugan #2 So I choose Splight,But on his reference card, when it says evolve from any Dharak under 700g Could I sill evolve it if my ventus Dharak had 700gShadowgaze2 (talk) 15:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Shadowgaze2 Perfect Bakugan #3 Dang it. Well, I don't care any more because last night I bought a Pyrus Meta Dragonoid Shadowgaze2 (talk) 23:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC)shadowgaze2 Meta Dragonoid Does meta dragonoid have metal horns?Shadowgaze (talk) 02:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Meta dragonoid #2 Ok. I just thought they were because a few days ago I bought the bakutrinity 950g one of amason.Shadowgaze (talk) 13:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Mantris/meta dragonoid Meta dragonoid has metal feet and tail. but plastic horns. and my darkus mantris has no g power?Shadowgaze (talk) 02:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I am happy to see bakugan fans still,sorry I am bad at english :) But which pictures are not right? о.О Permission Hello! I want permission to edit Alpha Hydronoid's gallery, I'll add new photos and reorder the photos in chronologisch, I also correct some photos' seasons. Thanks